The Crescent Downfall
by Nmlss Annyms
Summary: A story about Carina Naveen Serrano's journey to beat her greatest enemy, Damien Gabriel Zapanta. Magawa kaya niyang talunin ang isang Damien Gabriel Buenavista Zapanta kung pati pag-ibig ay kaya nitong panalunin?


**The Crescent Downfall**

 **_NamelessAnonymous_**

 **The Crescent Downfall**

[August 09, 2015]

~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~

 **ThCrscntDwnfll**

PAGKATAPOS masira ang love life ni Carina Naveen Serrano noong 1st year high school siya ay ginawa na niya ang lahat paramakabawi siya kay Damien Gabriel Zapanta- ang taong sumira at wumarak sa kalgayahan niya noon. She tried her best to get even but she always found herself at the bottom of his name. Not the best, just number 2. May isang bagay pa kaya sa mundo na kahinaan ng isang Damien Gabriel Zapanta? Dahil maging ang laro ng pag-ibig ay kaya nitong panalunin.

~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~

" _ **I don't like Gabriel... Di talaga! At mas lalong di kami bagay!"**_ _naiinis na sabi ko kay Abigail habang nakain kami sa isang table sa canteen._

 _Nakataas ang kilay niya at tinitingnan ako na para bang nababaliw na ako._ _ **"Uh-huh."**_

 _Di ko na masyadong pinansin ang pagiging sarkastiko niya at sumubo na lang ako nang padabog bago ipagpatuloy ang mga reklamo ko. Gigil na gigil talaga ako at pati ang spaghetti na nasa harapan ko ay paulit-ulit kong tinutusok sa tinidor._

" _ **He's the epitome of bad manners and wrong conduct, you know? He's arrogant and rude and ungentleman and bold and annoying... And... And... And..."**_

" _ **And you're the epitome of good manners and right conduct kaya di tayo bagay? Is that it Miss Serrano?"**_ _pagpapatuloy ng isang boses sa likod ko. Malalim iyon at pamilyar kaya naman nilingon ko siya._

" _ **Yes, that's-"**_

 _Natigilan ako nang lingunin ko ang taong nagsalita sa likod ko. Biglang kumabog nang mabilis ang puso ko. Di ko alam kung dahil ba sa gulat o dahil ba sa siya ang nasa unahan ko ngayon. Ang nag-iisang Damien Gabriel Zapanta. He was with his usual smirk and penetrating look. He was standing in front of me with immeasurable level of confidence. Just so him._

" _ **-it."**_ _bigla kong nabitawan ang hawak-hawak kong tinidor habang nagkakagulo ang brain cells ko sa pagpoproject at pag-eentertain ng mga tanong na sabay-sabay na pumapasok sa utak ko._

 _Bakit nasa likod ko siya? Bakit di sinabi sa'kin ni Abigail na nasa likod ko lang pala si Gabriel gayong kanina pa ako reklamo nang reklamo tungkol sa lalaking 'to? And the worst question na pumasok sa isip ko ay kung bakit ganito na lang kabilis ang tibok ng puso ko._

 _No. No no no no no nooooo!_

 _Something's definitely wrong with me and I don't like it. Damn you Zapanta!_

 **~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~**

 _ **Characters:**_

 _-Damien Gabriel Zapanta_

 _-Steve Ravena_

 _-Carina Naveen Serrano_

 _-Cyrus Nathan Serrano_

 _-Abigail Buenavista_

 _-Drew Patrick Buenavista_

 _-Shannon Alexandria Herrera_

 **~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~**

 ***Overture***

"Babawi ako sa'yo Gabriel. I will get even. Sisiguraduhin ko 'yan."

 ***Overture***

 **[August 16, 2015]**

IT all started nung ibuking ako ni Damien Gabriel Zapanta kay Steve Ravena na gusto ko ito. That was when I was in my freshman year in high school...

" **Yes, this girl in front of us is hopelessly in love with you, dude."** maangas na sabi ni Gabriel kay Steve habang tawa nang tawa.

Nagtatakang tumingin sa'kin si Steve at agad na kumunot ang noo. Tiningnan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa.

Nakaramdam ako ng pagkailang sa ginagawa niya. Naramdaman ko rin ang unti-unting pag-akyat ng dugo ko papunta sa mukha ko kaya naman mabilis kong ibinaling ang tingin ko sa sementadong hallway ng school.

" **You mean,"** pag-uumpisa ni Steve. **"Siya 'yung C?"** tanong nito na ang tinutukoy ay yung code name ko sa mga ibinigay kong sulat sa kanya. Pakiramdam ko ay lalo pa akong namula sa tanong niya.

" **Siya nga."** natatawang usal ni Gabriel.

Sinamaan ko siya ng tingin. Tuwang-tuwa siya sa nakikita niya. Kita iyon sa pagkislap ng kanyang mga mata habang nang-iinsultong nakatingin ito sa'kin.

Pasikreto kong pinapatay sa isip ko ang walangyang si Gabriel. Hinihiling ko rin na sana ay bigla na lang akong maglaho na parang bula. Lalo na nang marinig ko ang mahinang pagtawa ni Steve. Yumuko pa ako lalo para maitago ang paniguradong pulang-pula ko ng mukha.

" **Di ako makapaniwala na ikaw pala siya."** sabi ni Steve na di ko alam kung namamangha ba sa ginawa ko ang nang-iinsulto.

Grabe ang kabog ng dibdib ko. Pakiramdam ko ay mapapaupo na lang ako bigla dito ng kahit anong oras dahil nanghihina na ang mga tuhod ko. Para akong nasa loob ng haunted house at tinatakot ng iba't-ibang klase ng mga deformed animals sa kaba. Di ko na rin alam kung ano ang dapat kong gawin. Basta ang alam ko lang ay naiinis ako kay Gabriel sa ginagawa niya at gustong-gusto ko na siyang suntukin ngayon sa mukha.

" **What do you think Steve? May pag-asa ba?"** nangungutyang tanong ni Gabriel. Sinasadya talaga niyang iparinig sa'kin. Mas lalo akong nataranta.

Pakiramdam ko ay lalagutan na ako ng hininga sa bilis ng pintig ng puso ko. Di ko na masabayan ang bawat pintig nito. Nararamdaman ko rin ang pagtakas ng dugo sa mga labi ko. Namamawis din ang mga palad ko na kanina ko pa ipinupunas sa palda ko. Parang nagsi-taasan ang mga kinain ko kanina. Parang ang gaang-gaan ko.

Hindi ko na maiangat ang tingin ko. Pakiramdam ko ay may pwersang pumipigil sa'kin na tumingin sa kanila. Especially kay Steve.

Namayani ang nakakabinging katahimikan sa pagitan namin. Lalo lang akong kinabahan nang hindi sumagot si Steve sa tanong ni Gabriel. Gusto ko sanang magsalita pero di ko magawa. Andaming mga bagay ang pumapasok sa isip ko. Hindi ko rin alam kung naririnig nila ang bawat pintig ng puso ko pero parang 'yun na ang pinakamalakas na tunog na naririnig ko ngayon.

Unang bumasag ng katahimikan si Gabriel. **"So silence means... no?"** lalong napangisi si Gabriel. Di pa rin maalis ang tingin niya sa mukha ko. **"Aww. I feel sorry for you Carin."**

Agad na kumulo ang dugo ko sa inasal niya. Parang gustong pumutok ng puso ko. Halo-halong emosyon ang sumakop dito. Galit, inis, hiya at sakit. Gusto ko ng maiyak pero di ko magawa. Parang may kung anong nakabara sa lalamunan ko. Lumunok ako nang ilang beses para mapigilan ang luha sa pagtakas.

Kinagat ko ang ibaba kong labi para mapigilan ang pagtakas ng hikbing nagbabadyang kumawala sa bibig ko.

" **Uh. Di naman sa ganun, kasi... Ano..."** di na maituloy ni Steve ang sasabihin nito. Maging siya ay nawawalan ng sasabihin sa mga pinagsasasabi ni Gabriel.

" **Kasi ano pre?"** umakto siya na parang nag-iisip. **"Ah. That's right. Sophie."** nangungutyang sabi niya.

" **Damien, please stop."** saway ni Steve kay Gabriel at saka bumuntong hininga. Di ako makagalaw sa kinatatayuan ko. Feeling ko isang hakbang ko lang ay agad-agad din akong mapapaupo. **"C-Carin..."** baling sa'kin ni Steve.

Nanlalabo na ang mga mata ko ng tingnan ko siya nang masama. Pinipilit kong hindi kumurap dahil alam kong pagginawa ko 'yun, kakawala ang luhang kanina ko pa pinipigilan. Naikuyom ko bigla ang kamao ko.

Nakangising nakatingin sa'kin si Gabriel. May kislap sa mga mata niya. **"Ow. Sorry. Does it hurt?"**

Tumawa siya. Di ko alam kung pano niya nalaman na ako si C at di ko rin alam kung bakit niya ito ginagawa sa'kin. Mukhang wala siyang balak magpapigil kahit na sinaway na siya ni Steve.

Magkakilala na kami ni Gabriel simula pa noong kinder kami. Magkapit-bahay lang din naman kami at ni minsan di ako nagtangkang kausapin siya. Kaya naman di kot alaga maintindihan kung bakit niya ito ginagawa sa'kin. Wala naman akong nagawang mali sa kanya sa pagkakaalala ko.

" **Better luck next time, Carin."** sabi niya at saka preskong umakbay kay Steve. Nagsimula na silang maglakad at bago makalagpas sa'kin ay muling nagsalita si Gabriel. **"Pero malas mo lang dahil nandito ako at di ko hahayaang sumaya ka."** bulong niya sa'kin saka tumawa.

Napaawang ang labi ko. Di talaga ako makapaniwala sa mga nangyari. Tuluyan ng bumagsak ang luha ko. Inis na inis ako. Galit na galit. Mabilis kong pinunasan ang luha ko gamit ang likod ng palad ko at hinarap ang mga likod nila.

" **GABRIEL!"** sigaw ko sa pangalan ng walangya.

Umalingawngaw 'yun sa buong hallway kaya naman napatingin sa'kin ang mga estudyanteng naroon.

Di ko na lang sila pinansin at mabilis na naglakad papalapit kina Gabriel.

Humarap siya sa'kin pero bago pa siya tuluyang makaharap ay sumalubong na sa mukha niya ang kamao ko.

Bahagyang napasinghap si Steve sa nangyari. Maging ang mga estudyante ring nakasaksi ng pangyayari. Panigurado akong ako ang masama sa paningin ng mga estudyante rito dahil di nila alam ang tunay na nangyari at alam ko rin sa guidance office ang bagsak namin nito. Pero wala na akong pakealam. Basta ang gusto ko lang ay makabawi sa pagpapahiya sa'kin ni Gabriel sa harap ng taong gusto ko. Di ko mapapalagpas ang ginawa niya.

" **C-Carin?"** di makapaniwalng tawag sa'kin ni Steve.

Ngayon ko lang napansin ang pangangatal ng buong katawan ko. Di ko na rin naramdaman ang sakit ng impact ng kamao ko sa mukha niya. Nadala ako sa sobrang galit sa puntong namanhid na ang buo kong sistema.

Nilingon ako ni Gabriel habang pinupunasan niya ang konting dugo na tumutulo mula sa labi niya. Pinunasan niya ito gamit ang thumb niya. Binasa niya rin ito gamit ang dila na para bang nilalasahan at chinecheck kung dugo nga iyon.

Galit niya akong tiningnan. Halos magsalubong ang dalawa niyang kilay. **"What was that for?"** naiinis niyang tanong.

Nakatitig siya sa'kin. Inis na inis. Patuloy lang siya sa paghawak sa maliit na hiwa niya sa gilid ng labi niya saka ito tinitingnan. Panigurado akong galing 'yun sa singsing na nasa daliri ko.

" **Ako dapat ang magtanong sa'yo n'an Zapanta! What was that for?"** galit kong asik.

Di siya sumagot sa tanong ko. Nakatitig lang siya sa mga mata ko.

Nagtagisan kami ng tingin. Walang gustong sumuko sa'min. Parang ito na ang sukatan kung sino ang malakas sa hindi. Parang ito na ang sumusukat kung sino ang lamang sa'ming dalawa.

" **Babawi ako sa'yo, Gabriel. I will get even. Sisiguraduhin ko 'yan."** sabi ko at saka tumakbo paalis.

 _At dun nagsimula ang nakakabaliw na kompetensya namin ni Gabriel._

 **~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~ ~*!*~**

 **:Chapter I:**

"I just want you to know Miss Serrano, I'm watching you."


End file.
